digimon_duelfandomcom-20200214-history
Digimon Duel Episode 2
"The Enemy's Attack" is the second episode of the series. The new Knights of the Orichalcos appeared and took Gennai's soul and one of them challenged Davis to a duel. Will he win? (NOTE: Unlike his counterpart Gurimo, this guy doesn't have a name, so I'll call him Gurimo.) Featured Duels Gennai vs. Gurimo The duel continues from an unspecified turn. Gennai controls "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Attack Position and an unknown amount of LP. Gurimo controls "The Seal of Orichalcos", "Zulfrez the Destroyer" (2600 → 3100/???) in Attack Position and an unknown amount of LP. Turn ?: Gurimo "Zulfrez the Destroyer" attacks and destroys "Beta the Magnet Warrior" (Gennai ? → 0). Davis Motomiya vs. Gurimo Turn 1: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Normal Summons "Night Griffon" (900/???) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Soccer Warrior" (1500/700) in Attack Position. "Soccer Warrior" attacks "Night Griffon", but Gurimo activates his face-down "Magic Cylinder" to negate the attack and inflict damage to Davis equal to the ATK of "Soccer Warrior" (Davis 4000 → 2500). He then Sets a card. Turn 3: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then activates the effect of "Night Griffon" to add "Magic Cylinder" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Normal Summons "Cerberus the Tri Dog" (1900/???) in Attack Position. "Cerberus the Tri Dog" attacks and destroys "Soccer Warrior" (Davis 2500 → 2100). "Night Griffon" attacks Davis directly (Davis 2100 → 1200). Davis activates his face-down "Binding Bond" to draw a card. If it's a monster, then he can Special Summon it. He draws "Angelswordsman", so he Special Summons it (1600/1100) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 4: Davis Davis draws. He then Normal Summons "Rock Star Base" (1000/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Crest of Love" to reduce the ATK of "The Crest of Love" to 0 ("Roxk Star Base": 1000 → 0/1200) and increase his Life Points by the same amount (Davis 1200 → 2200). He then activates the effect of "Rock Star Base" to reduce the ATK of all monsters Gurimo controls by 1000 ("Night Griffon": 900 → 0/???; "Cerberus the Tri Dog": 1900 → 900/???). Due to the effect of "Angelswordsman", Gurimo can't activate any Trap Cards when it attacks. "Angelswordsman" attacks and destroys "Night Griffon" (Gurimo 4000 → 2400). Due to the second effect of "Angelswordsman", it can attack twice per Battle Phase if Gurimo has at least two monsters. "Angelswordsman" attacks and destroys "Cerberus the Tri Dog" (Gurimo 2400 → 1700). Turn 5: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then activates "Live Again" to revive "Cerberus the Tri Dog" (1900/???) and "Night Griffon" (900/???) in Attack Position (as they were destroyed last turn). Due to the second effect of "Live Again", the revived monsters cannot attack this turn. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Now all monsters he controls gain 500 ATK and the loser of the duel will lose his/her soul ("Night Griffon": 900 → 1400/???; "Cerberus the Tri Dog": 1900 → 2400/???).